


In For It

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks he has a way to help Danny, but he gets more than he bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 17. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Bag of Tricks](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/35794.html).

It's a couple weeks later when Steve comes home to find a package on his doorstep, and all he can think is, _finally_. He's been waiting for this sucker since the day he ordered it, and tonight is actually kind of the perfect night to take it for a test drive. Friday night, weekend without Grace, and nothing big looming at work that's likely to get them called in. Steve tears open the box and dumps the contents onto the table, and amidst the packing peanuts, there's a relatively slim vibrator.

Steve checks the instructions and gives it a quick wash, loading in a couple of batteries. He finishes up before Danny gets back with dinner and runs the vibrator up to his room, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Because see, Danny's response to the dildo had gotten him thinking. About how he wanted to do better, and about how he was going to make that happen. And Steve's found that the internet has answers to many of life's problems, so that was where he looked. The internet had delivered almost immediately, seeing as Steve really wasn't at all ashamed to look to porn for ideas.

So, now he has a vibrator, which Danny hopefully will not dismiss out of hand, and which will hopefully provide enough extra stimulation to keep Danny hard for longer than a minute, maybe even make him come. Steve shudders a little thinking about it, and his cock gives a hopeful twitch. He rubs it through his pants a little bit but lets go before he really starts to get hard. Now is not the time, not when Danny should be home any time with dinner. Danny walks in less than a minute later, and Steve smiles at him; he has no idea what he's in for tonight.

Steve has to really try not to completely inhale his food, because this...well, he thinks this might actually _work_ , and he can hardly wait to try it out, see what they can get Danny's body to do. Danny seems to sense that something is up, because he fidgets all through dinner before finally just asking, "What? What is going on in that tiny brain of yours, Steven, because I can hear you thinking from over here."

"All in good time."

"What? Do you even hear yourself when you talk? Who says things like that? Anyway," Danny quickly shovels the rest of his food into his mouth, "we're done now, so let's have it."

Steve's about to protest, say he isn't done yet just to irritate Danny, but his food's all gone, and Danny's tossing the containers while he waits. "Upstairs, on the bed," Steve finally admits

Danny stares at him for a second as if he's trying to read Steve's mind, but then apparently gives up on figuring it out and heads for the stairs. Steve gives Danny just long enough to get up there before he goes up as well, not wanting to seem _too_ eager about this, but not wanting to give Danny time to over-think anything; Danny comes to remarkably strange conclusions about things, sometimes.

"So, I see you've bought yourself a little friend. And perhaps you thought we might have a little fun with said friend."

Steve is going to answer that, he really is, only Danny is suddenly in his space, _grabbing his ass_ , and Steve lets out a hideously embarrassing squeaking noise. He's got no problems at all with Danny's hands on his ass, but it's sort of...surprising. Yeah, because come to think of it, Steve's pretty sure Danny's never come nearer to his ass than his lower back, and instead of telling Danny what he'd actually planned for that vibrator, he pushes back a little, and Danny gives his ass a firm squeeze.

Steve leans down to kiss Danny then, because if he doesn't, he's going to make more stupid noises, which he sort of does anyway when Danny's hands slide down the back of his pants and grip naked flesh. Steve's hips thrust forward without him quite meaning them to, and Danny keeps him pressed close, inching a finger between his cheeks to rub lightly over his hole. Steve breaks the kiss, gasping for air.

"Danny, please."

"Please what?"

"Just do it, stick your finger in me, _now_."

And Danny does, though he doesn't push it in very far, which Steve is grateful for, because it burns enough with just that little bit. He lets go of Danny after a second and starts on the buttons of Danny's shirt, since they are far too dressed for the way this is going. Eventually, Danny removes his finger when Steve says, "Clothes off, Danny," like he intends to rip them off if necessary, which yeah, he totally does.

They're naked and lying on the bed before long, and Steve wonders for a minute where Danny got the lube he's using to slick up his fingers. Then he remembers that oh yeah, he'd fumbled through the drawer to find it, and abruptly doesn't care anymore because Danny's finger is back at his asshole, and it slides in much more smoothly now that it's slick. Danny doesn't stop there, though, slides another one in next to it, and Steve scoots forward until his body is pressed against the entire length of Danny's. He sucks on Danny's neck a little bit, and when Danny removes his fingers, Steve lets out a whine and sucks harder.

Danny strokes his back, and then there's a blunt pressure sliding into him, which Steve assumes can only be the vibrator. He's proven right almost immediately, when Danny turns the thing on, and Steve nearly jumps out of his skin. He starts moving mindlessly, into Danny, into the vibrations, whatever he can get. He's vaguely aware that Danny's dick isn't completely soft, but it's hard to consider much of anything outside his own body, especially when Danny gives the vibrator an almost vicious thrust and holds it there, right against his prostate.

Steve pretty much loses his mind after that, and maybe even passes out, because he loses a little bit of time there where he doesn't actually remember the vibrator going anywhere, though it's not in him anymore, and he can see it lying on the nightstand. "Holy shit, Danny. Give a guy a little warning, huh?"

"What, because you didn't see that coming?"

"Not really. I bought it because I thought it might help you...since you liked the other thing so well."

"Oh. I, uh, does that mean you didn't-"

"No, no. It was great."

"Sound a little more enthusiastic, why don't you."

Steve kisses Danny then, long and lingering. "Did you miss the part where I came so hard I passed out? I liked it, okay?"

"Right, okay."

"And seriously, feel free to touch me any way you want, as often as you want."

Danny grins evilly, and Steve wonders what he just set himself up for. Whatever it is, he doubts he'll mind too much.


End file.
